Need a Little Cheering Dip
by PiNKCooKieS
Summary: "With You" -Dip... Damien comes home to find a crying Pip.  Very FLUFFy - DIP 3


_Need a Little Cheering Part 2! (:  
Ready for some Dip? Hope you got your chips ready!  
…I should stop trying to be funny. _

"With You" –Dip

"What's wrong?" Damien asks.

Pip doesn't answer, only continues to fold the same shirt over again. He would have grabbed a tissue to dry his tears, but after emptying two boxes, he had presumably given up and let the tears fall.

Damien found Pip this way. Tears streaming, amble fingers folding and unfolding the same shirt at least thirteen times more since he had gotten home.

Damien tries to play it off as if he doesn't really care, but inside he's being torn by the tears and lack of reply.

So he sighs and rips the shirt from Pip's hands. "Pip," he says, "what the hell is wrong."

Pip stares at the space between his fingers, wishing he could grab the shirt back from Damien but knowing he wouldn't succeed.

"You don't say it," Pip whispered.

Damien throws the shirt on the ground. "Say what?"

Pip closes his eyes for a moment and takes a shuddering breath.

_Of course he doesn't know. _

Pip shrugs and turns away. "Never mind. I'm going to make lunch."

Damien would have let Pip go, were it not for the short sob he heard slip into the sentence. He couldn't take it anymore.

Damien grabs Pip b the arms and turns him around. "Pip, you're going to tell me what's wrong and you're going to tell me now."

Pip's eyes stay trained on their couch. "It's…nothing. Really."

Damien sighs dramatically and falls to the floor, dragging Pip down with him. Pip squeals and falls into his lap, strong arms snaking around Pip's waist and locking him in.

They both sit together for a moment, Pip's back against Damien's chest as the both stare at nothing in particular.

Damien hums and sets his chin on Pip's shoulder. "Ready to tell me yet?"

A sniffle is heard and Pip begins to speak.

"I don't know if you love me."

Damien scoffs and Pip squeezes his knee. "Let me finish.

"The first time you said you loved me. Remember that? You had snuck into my house God knows when after being gone for who knows how long…Anyway. You snuck through my window and sat next to me in my closet. I remember that day being horrible and wanting to shut everything out. When you sauntered into my closet, invading my space, just sitting next to me for absolutely no reason, I got so mad."

Here Pip laughs softly and shakes his head sadly.

"Even while I was hitting you and yelling at you to get out, all you did was sit and glare at the wall, letting me hit you as much as I wanted until I stopped."

Damien grunts. "I still have bruises."

Pip slaps the hand wrapped around his waist. "Shh.

"Even when you had looked into my eyes and told me…I still couldn't believe it. You're very different than what I had imagined my love would be like. In a good way, mind you. Once you told me, I knew it was true. You loved me."

Pip sighs.

"Though, I'm not sure you do now."

Damien tightens his grip as Pip continues his speech.

"You're not a very expressive guy, Damien. Actually…that's a lie. You're too expressive," Here Pip laughs. "But not in a loving way. When we were first going out, my search was for the little things that you did to show your love. The shoulder bumps, the brush of your fingertips against mine, the small kisses…I looked forward to all of them. The little things were what brightened my day. Not really because of what they were, but because they were from you. A random boy could brush past my shoulder and I would think them rude. But you…When you did it, the love showing in your eyes would make the jostle worth it."

Pip is silent while fiddling with his fingers. "The love is gone from your eyes," he whispers.

"When was the last time you looked in my eyes?" Damien asks.

"Two weeks ago. I caught your glance and…nothing. No love. Only hate and disgust. It scared me, Damien. I haven't been able to look at you since. The small things you used to do…they disappeared too."

Pip can feel Damien shaking, and he wonders if he was too hard.

Then he realized that he shouldn't have worried.

Pip can't breath as the grip around his waist harshly tightens and laughter rings throughout the room. The thought that Damien has gone insane flashes through Pip's mind as Damien continues to laugh loudly.

Suddenly Pip's back is digging into the carpet and Damien hovers above him. Damien's smile stretches across his face in a frightening manner and Pip worries that he had said too much.

Pip doesn't expect his face to be smothered with kisses.

"I love you," Damien says with each kiss. A kiss to Pip's nose, eyes, forehead, lips, neck…any skin Damien could reach he ravished with sweet kisses.

He didn't stop until Pip was gasping beneath him. "Look into my eyes," he ordered. Pip obliged and stared wondrously at the love, laughter, and slight annoyance that shone in the eyes above him.

"That night, the hateful, disgusted look wasn't directed at you. It was for the douche-bag behind you that was about to be grabby with your ass. I haven't touched you lately because…have you noticed I haven't really been home lately? Work has been a bitch. I'm guessing you were too busy worrying to look around you, huh?" A sly smirk is shown and Pip blushes a deep red, eyes growing wide.

"…Uh…"

Damien nods. "Uh huh."

As Pip begins to blather and tear, apologizing for his idiocy, Damien only shakes his head and chuckles.

"I'll always love you, Pip. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

A chaste kiss.

"I'm with you forever."

_YAYYY DIP :D I love them. They're my favorite pairing to read ^^ Bunny is still my favorite pairing to write…siiiiighs X3_

_Remember, this is a series. What SP pairing should I do next? _

_R&R Please! 3_


End file.
